


waiting up

by braigwen_s



Series: prince and the pauper (iroh ii/mako) [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: “Maybe I didn’t want to go to bed without you,” he whispers, like a child confessing nightmares.





	waiting up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fortunati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunati/gifts).

Mako more or less crashes through the door of his apartment. He shrugs off his coat, and goes to throw it any-which-where, before hesitating. He does throw it, but he carefully unpins the badge first.

The shining Chief’s emblem isn’t the only jewelry he wears - there is a ring on his fourth finger, in keeping with the Earth Kingdom tradition. It bears a royal crest, two tiny golden dragons with a perfect, shining flame, made of amber and ruby. In the last century or so, many Earth Kingdom traditions have quietly been taken up by the Fire Nation - one effect of the old military occupation. Much more recently, they’ve been taken up in another way as well.

Mako thinks of the matching ring, with beryl and jade instead of ruby, on his husband’s finger.

United Republic of Nations indeed.

Speaking of his husband -

“It’s almost midnight,” says Mako, confused and slightly concerned, “I told you the meeting was going to stretch this late, why didn’t you -”

General Iroh flushes, very slightly, as they embrace. Mako can see his ear-tips go red beneath his hair, and can feel the warmth of his cheeks, the heat more than their firebender’s norm. “Maybe I didn’t want to go to bed without you,” he whispers, like a child confessing nightmares.

Mako might melt. Just a little. 

Iroh’s hand is tangled in his hair.

“Let’s get some sleep now, then,” he says.


End file.
